Hard Times
by Lady Bulma
Summary: My new G&CC alternate universe fic. I hope you all like it. I am seeing fewer and fewer stories for this couple. I feel bad for them. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hard Times Chapter 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto sat in his thrown rather bored. He was hosting a ball for Prince Vegeta's victory on Yardrat. He was the ruler of earth. The prince gave it to him as a gift. He sighed and looked over the floor. Everyone was dancing, but him. And he didn't want to dance. He hated even being here. He wanted to go and train some more. A slave of his screamed out and ran into the middle of the dance floor holding a knife. Everyone took a step back, but Kakorroto. He watched her amusingly. "Everyone, stay back! Lord Kakorroto, set me and the other slaves free!" Kakorroto smirked. He stood up and slowly desended the stairs. The woman took a step back nervously. He reached the last step and stopped so that he would be taller than everyone in the room. Though, there were only a few people taller than him in this world. He held up his hand and pointed the palm of it towards her. Without a second thought he sent her to the next dimension. His cold eyes scanned the room daring anyone to test his power. When he felt satisfied that no one was going to test him he cleared his throat.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to all you pathetic slaves. You are slaves. You have no rights. Because you are property. Do not step out of line again." He turned around smirking as he climbed back up the stairs. Prehapes this evening wasn't so boring after all. He took a seat at his lush throne and raised his fingers demanding that the music should start again. Everyone began except for one woman who quickly left the room.   
  
Chichi walked quickly into the cool night air. Her light purple ball gown was blowing freely in the nights breeze. That was the last straw. She had been living on earth all her life. It was once a peaceful one. There was no fear. Everyone was happy, until Kakorroto came. He came only a year ago and took over earth in a day. What was scary for her was that he came on her fourteeth birthday. Today was her fifteenth. In that single year she turned from a teenager to an adult. Teenagers are not completely innocent. But they still are to a small degree. They haven't seen death and battle. All they care about is being able to have fun with their friends. But Chichi was more worried about taking care of her father and the rebelion. Yes, a rebelion. One that would get rid of the earths strongest man, Lord Kakorroto. Unfortunantly, everyone was scared of him so she only had a few followers. But she had some patience and common sense. She could gather more people through time. She smirked and climed into her father's carrige waiting for him to come back. Her father was also part of this rebelion, and that was good because he was part of the earth's top society. The society that influenced Lord Kakorroto. That meant she would inherate those titles too. She closed her eyes only for a second, just to rest them. But she found herself asleep.  
  
Lord Kakorroto got out of his chair and decided to take a walk. He was bored. Beyond bored. Many people watched him as he walked out into the night, but he didn't care. All he wanted was something worth doing. He decided to go look at the carriges. There was usually no one around them during this point in the ball. He sighed and took slow steps down the wooded path. His slaves did a good job decorating with all the lights. He eventually reached them and noticed that The Ox Kings carrige was lit up. "Now who could be in there," He said outloud. "I guess I had better go check it out and punish whoever it is." He smirked and quickend his pace over to it. When he looked inside he saw a girl maybe a year younger than him lightly sleeping. She looked to be of royal blood, but one must never be to careful. "My lady." Chichi opened her eyes startled. "May I ask what you are doing out here and who you are?" She rubbed her eyes until they were in focus and she could see who she was talking to.  
  
"Oh, Lord Kakorroto! I was just getting some rest."  
  
"That is nice, but who are you?"  
  
"I am the Ox King' daughter, Chichi."   
  
"Ah, yes Chichi. Is this boring you too?"  
  
"You are bored at your own ball?"  
  
"It is a ball for a friend." She must have looked confused. "What, you don't think I have friends because I am a cold heartless killer?"   
  
"I didn't..." Kakorroto sighed. No one could ever have a real conversation with him because they were all too afraid.  
  
"Chichi, do me a favor. Pretend I am not Kakorroto."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to someone."  
  
"Uh...okay." ~Weird? I never really imagined him this way.~  
  
"Now, no matter what you say I will not punish you. Is that clear?" She nodded. "Good."  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?"   
  
"Life." He paused for a moment and looked into her eyes. ~Beautiful. That is the only word to describe her. No, it doesn't even come close. She is beyond any beauty I have ever seen before. I would not mind her being my mate.~ "Tell me, what do you really think of me?"  
  
"You are a cold ruthless killer who doesn't give a damn about anyone else." He laughed a little bit. She smiled and opened the door to the carrige. "You can come in and sit down." He stepped in shutting the door behind him.   
  
"How old are you Chichi?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"When did you turn that?"  
  
"Today is my birthday."  
  
"Oh. Then congradulations. Is that what I am exposed to say? I don't think that sounds right." She giggled. And then she noticed that he was serious. He really didn't know.  
  
"You are exposed to say happy birthday."  
  
"Oh. Then happy birthday Chichi."  
  
"Thank you. How old are you?"  
  
"I turned sixteen about two months ago."  
  
"And you are already ruler of this world?!"  
  
"Yeah. Back on my home planet I was one of the strongest warriors ever so the prince gave me this planet." Chichi was still in shock. "I have a lot of people help me. Your father helps me with the taxes and so on. Back home we do things a lot earlier. Most girls your age already have a large family. This planet is more into the arts so you do stuff later."  
  
"Large families?!"  
  
"Oh yeah. It is very common. The average girl gets married around twelve. There is a good reason for that though. A lot of men are sent to war and most don't come back so there is always a new generation."  
  
"Well...if you lived in a warrior society then I could see that happening." She was still thinking. ~Large families?! Wait a minute! Who am I talking to? Kakorroto. Who is the enemy? Kakorroto. But now that I talk to him...~ "So, who was this ball for?"  
  
"The prince. He won a large victory at Yardrat. Though I must say it was getting very boring."  
  
"I can say that again. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you kill that slave?"  
  
"What do you mean why? I had to. How else will I teach those slaves a lesson. They must learn that they are property of mine and I deserve respect." His face was very serious as he said it. Chichi started laughing. After a few minutes she stopped and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"No, I want you to be honest with me. Tell me why you find that funny."  
  
"You don't get respect through fear. You only get loathing and a whole planet against you. You could have talked to her and found out why she was angry. You could have punished her a different way that was not so severe." Kakorroto listened intently. ~I rather like having this conversation. In fact, I can't remember the last time I spoke with someone on an equal level.~   
  
"Chichi. I have a job for you. I want you to be my personal adviser of affairs."  
  
"Me?" ~Chichi, enemy, enemy, ENEMY, brainwash, brainwash, brainwash. Yes, then I can have him all to myself. He is just about the hottest guy on the planet.~  
  
"Yes. I like talking to you like this. Thank you. You can just come here with your father everyday. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great. I think we should be getting back now. I have a speach to make. When will this night end?!" He took her hand like a gentleman and lead her down the path back towards the ball. Everyone gasped as they saw him holding Chichi's hand, but the music and dancing did not stop. He lead her up the stairs to his thrown and told her to stand next to it. He stood directly infront of it and waited until the song stopped. When it did he cleared his throat and began. "Ladies and Gentleman. We are here tonight in honor of my dear friend Prince Vegeta. Would you please step up here." The prince left the floor and quickly climbed the steps and stood next to Kakorroto. He smirked at Chichi and turned around to face everyone. "Our prince won and honourable victory at Yardrat. After defeating the people there he moved in with his troops and took over. This ball is to honor that victory." The room erupted with applause as the prine took a bow. He then whispered something into his ear.  
  
"New mate?"  
  
"No, adviser."  
  
"But she is a ..."  
  
"I know. But she isn't afraid of me." Prince Vegeta nodded and smirked. He then desended down the stairs and returened to dancing with the blue haired girl. Kakorroto ordered a chair for Chichi to be brought up near the throne. Chichi sat down and sighed. This was going to get even more boring. She could hear Kakorroto sighing. She smiled and got up. She grabbed his hands and ran down the stairs to the dance floor. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh just shut up and dance with me. This is why these things are boring. No one dances with you." He shut up and took her in his arms trying to do what everyone else was doing. Chichi laughed and had to fix him. "No, you left hand goes on my waist and your right hand holds my left hand. Now, try again." After a few more tries Kakorroto finally got it. They were dancing like naturals. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey your right. This isn't so boring anymore." ~Now that I have you in my arms.~ She smiled and they continued to dance in silence. Somewhere during the night she found her head resting on his shoulder. She smiled to herself. Though she was happy she was also very confused. She didn't know what to think. Here she was enjoying herself with the enemy, yet that was the problem. He is the enemy. She sighed and decided not to think about that for the rest of the night. She was enjoying herself far too much. But alas all good things must come to an end. The Ox King came and collected his daughter from Kakorroto's strong arms. She smiled at him and followed her father out the door. When they got in the carrige he brought it up.   
  
"What were you doing Chichi?"  
  
"Dancing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have been hired as his personal adviser."  
  
"WHAT?! You have to be careful Chichi. This isn't a game. The rebelion..."  
  
"The rebelion is not all that strong. I am now right there and I have direct influence on him. Don't you see. We have moved closer to accomplishing our goal!" He sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? You are putting your life on the line."  
  
"He wants me to be honest with him. He said he wouldn't punish me."  
  
"And you believed him?! Chichi!"  
  
"Oh my god, you are right! Oh, what am I going to do? I gotta be really careful. Oh, this is bad."  
  
"Just play it cool. Try your best." He patted her on the head. Chichi suddenly saw her future get darker. "Just be careful." She nodded and closed her eyes to sleep the rest of the way home.   
  
Chichi studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple dark blue dress trimmed in red. The different decorations on her left shoulder were also red. There were slits on both sides of her dress stopping a few inches above her knees. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon. She smiled and quickly put on her blue boots to go to the palace. Today was the first day as Lord Kakorroto's personal adviser. She followed her father out the door to the carrige. It wasn't the same one from last night. That one was decorated for the ball. This one was plain and simple, yet it showed a high standard. Her father helped Lord Kakorroto twice a week with the finances and taxes of the planet. It was a hard job. Two gaurds were waiting for them when they climbed out of the carrige. One of them took Chichi while the other took the Ox King down different pathes. Chichi looked over to her father worriedly, but he just nodded encouraging her. She took a deep breath and started down the path. It seemed to be taking them away from the palace. She stopped when she saw Lord Kakorroto sitting by a pond just looking over the water. His back was turned to her. The gaurd took a position right behind her. "Lord Kakorroto." Kakorroto looked startled when he heard his name. He quickly wipped his head around only to see Chichi.   
  
"Oh, it is you. You scared me."  
  
"Sorry. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Everything."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. It is just one of those days I guess." ~He acts so civilized. Is this really the man that the whole world fears?~ "Have a seat." She took a seat on the ground next to him. He was laying out on his side. His tail was lightly wagging. He was staring at her. She was sitting on her knees looking out across the pond. It was very beautiful. Everything was wooded and there was a swan swimming across the water. It wasn't worried about anything. Kakorroto opened his mouth to speak, but stopped.  
  
"What my lord?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you be able to?"  
  
"Sorry. Just something I learned as a kid. Never trust anyone."  
  
"Then how could you talk to anyone? How would you do anything? It is true that you shouldn't just trust people. You must be picky. Chose wisely."   
  
"Was I right to chose you?"  
  
"Do you doubt my trust? I other words, why did you chose me?"  
  
"Because you aren't afraid of me."  
  
"Then I give you my word that you can trust me." Kakorroto smiled and looked away. There was a long silence between them. Chichi finally broke it. "What is it like to be ruler of an entire planet?"  
  
"Huh? It is a lot of work. Too much sometimes." He turned back to the pond.   
  
"You do know your advisers are meeting today?"  
  
"Yeah, but they can do it without me. I really just need a break."  
  
"Would you like me to go..."  
  
"No. Please stay. I have no one to talk to. Everyone is just so damn afraid of me that they won't even make eye contact with me. Even the prince has a hard time. It gets lonely. I guess that is a little hard to understand."  
  
"No it isn't. Everyone gets lonely, no matter how tough they are."  
  
"How is it that you are so wise for your age?"  
  
"I am not that much younger than you." She paused and looked over to the swan. "My mother died when I was six. I miss her so much. After that my dad went nuts and it was up to me to take care of everything. Cooking, cleaning, keeping the shelter. That kind of thing. Eventually my dad fixed all his emotional problems, but he still isn't the same. I have had a pretty rough life compared to most humans."  
  
"Nothing like a Saiya-jin's childhood."  
  
  
The End of Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: So, how was it? Did you all like it? Chichi and Goku are so overlooked. I mean they are the original couple. Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hard Times Chapter 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nothing like a Saiya-jin's childhood."  
  
"What do you mean by that my lord?"  
  
"Your child hood might have seemed rough, but it was nothing." He looked into her eyes to get the full affect. She was listening to him as a person, not as a lord. He smiled. His tail began to wag more. He blushed a little bit and looked away so she wouldn't see him. But she did see that he was red.   
  
"You are blushing."  
  
"No I am not."  
  
"Don't lie to me. It just makes me angry." Kakorroto began to laugh. "You don't find me threatening?"  
  
"Not in the least." She hit him over the head with a stick. "Hey!" She got up and started to run, laughing the whole time. He was laughing too. In fact he was having a great time. She ran behind a tree so that he could not see her. He quickly caught up to her and found that she wasn't there. He started circling the tree looking for her. She started to laugh when he was right below her. She had been sitting in the branches the whole time. She was laughing even harder. He found his footing on the tree and started to climb up after her. She noticed this and jumped out. She was the Ox Kings daughter after all and the drop was only ten feet. They started the chase again. Kakorroto quickend his pace this time and grabbed her around the waist. She started screaming and kicking but his grasp was firm. Plus he had his tail around her waist holding her against him. Though she did not know that that was a sign of affection between Saiya-jins. She was kicking so much that he lost his balance and they fell over. They were laughing so hard that they couldn't get up. His tail was still around her. She rolled over so that she could see him. They were only a few inches away. He brought her closer and began to kiss her lovingly on her neck. She smiled and kissed him back. He pinned her on her back and leaned down to kiss her again. But she stopped him and pushed him off. He looked at her confused.   
  
"Sorry, but I can't. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah. I do."   
  
"Thank you." They sat there in complete silence. ~I hope he isn't angry."~ She looked up at him. He was staring at her smiling. She smiled back and moved closer to him. He wrapped both his arms and tail around her. "What is up with the wrapping of the tail?" Kakorroto turned five shades of red. "What?"  
  
"Um...." He began to laugh nervously. "It means that I like you." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He was still really red. Two gaurds and the prince approched them. They quickly got off the ground and brushed themselves off. Everyone bowed to each other and the gaurds took their stations. "How can I help you today my prince?"  
  
"Having a little fun?" He smirked at Chichi. "I wanted to thank you for the ball and to warn you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your brothers are coming to visit." Kakorroto shruddered and looked over to Chichi.   
  
"When?"  
  
"By the end of this week." Kakorroto seemed to become even more annoyed with each word.   
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"I think they are coming to mess with your mind a little bit. I really don't know. You know how they are. I gotta get going. Bye guys." The Prince walked off with his gaurds laughing. Kakorroto grabbed the nearest rock and crushed it with his bare hands. Chichi came up to him and put her hands on his shoulders slowly massaging them.   
  
"Why don't you like your brothers?" She asked.   
  
"I may be stronger than both of them put together, but they are really good at messing with my mind. Those stupid slackers!" His whole body was tense. She giggled and continued to massage his shoulders. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No. I am an only child."  
  
"Your lucky." He smirked.   
  
"What are you smirking at?"  
  
"Just a thought." He turned around and faced her, still smirking. He kissed her gently on the lips and picked her up. "I know you are going to like this." He blasted off into the air with her in his arms. She was squeling with joy. He laughed and went higher until they were at a certain spot. He stopped so that she could see the entire kingdom.   
  
"Oh, it is so beautiful."  
  
"I knew you would like it." He floated around up there for a few more minutes and then he brought them back down to earth. He gently placed her on the solid land. "Chichi, I haven't had this much fun ever. I wanted to know if you wanted a room in the palace so we could do this all the time?"  
  
"I will have to ask my father first." ~AH! A room, in the palace. Near him! Oh, my god! YES! Clam down Chichi. He is the enemy. But still...~   
  
"Okay. Then come on." He started running down the path towards the palace. She ran behind him screaming his name and yelling for him to stop. He stopped right at the palace gates. She caught up to him panting for her breath.   
  
"Don't...do...that...again." He started laughing and picked her up.  
  
"I'll carry you the rest of the way." He smiled and started walking towards the main doors, but they were stopped by the Ox King who was getting into his carrige. He stopped as he saw them approching. Chichi climbed out of Kakorroto's arms and ran up to her father. She whispered it into his ear.  
  
"Papa, he has offered me a place in the palace and I think I want to stay here."  
  
"Just be careful. I'll send your stuff over tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Papa. I love you so much." She kissed him on the cheek and ran back over to Kakorroto. "He is letting me stay!"  
  
"Great! I will have to find a room for you."  
  
"Can't be that hard in a place like this."   
  
"Yeah, but I got to find you a nice one." He took her hand and lead her to the palace. They went up the grand stair case to the second floor. Kakorroto lead her down one of the many passages. "That is my room right there." He pointed to a green door. "So, you can have that one." He pointed to the door across from it. "Okay?" She nodded. "Great. Lets go see if there is anything in there." He opened the door. Surprisingly the room was all decorated in purple. The bed was in the center. It was drapped over in purple curtains. The was a vanity by the window that was all white with a purple bench. There was also some other assortments of furniture. "I never knew this was here. Is this okay?"  
  
"It is perfect. I didn't think you would have such a room in this palace."  
  
"Neither did I. Let me show you where the baths are." He took her further down the hall to a blue door. On it was a sign. It was just pure green. "Okay, when you are in here just turn the sign over. Just be sure to turn it back to green when you are done." She nodded. "Lets see...um...I know I am forgetting something." His stomach began to grumble. "Oh yeah! Where we eat. Come on. Lets get some dinner." They walked down a different set of stairs to a small dinning room. A slave came up to them with several trays of food. They sat down at the table and ate a quiet meal. When they were finished Kakorroto escorted her back to her room "You are probably tired. I know I am. Sleep well Chichi."   
  
"Good night Lord Kakorroto." She sighed and slipped out of her clothes into a night dress that had been left for her. She climbed into the purple bed and quickly fell asleep. She was awakend in the middle of the night by someone sitting on the end of her bed. "Who is there?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Oh Kakorroto. Do you know what time it is?!"  
  
"Sorry. I just had a really a bad dream." ~WOW! He really does trust me! Who is this and where is that cold blooded killer that we all fear and hate?~ She moved aside and wrapped him in her arms.   
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I had this dream where you died and I was going insane."  
  
"Well, that won't be happening for a long time." She lit and candel and it was obvious that he had been crying. She went back to holding him and rocking him back and forth slowly like an mother would do with her child. Eventually they both fell asleep in each others arms. Kakorroto woke up first. At first he was surprised that he was still here, but then he noticed her sleeping figure. She had her arms around him firmly and she was smiling in her sleep. He stroked her hair gently and smiled at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She mumbled something in her sleep and moved closer to him. He was kind of nervous being so close to someone. No one in his life ever dared except for probably his mother. But she had died a few months after giving birth to him and Turlus. That reminded him. His brothers would be here probably today. They probably won't even bother to keep on hiding their ki and they will speed up in their space ship. Then all the other thoughts of taking care of his kingdom began to hit him. And since his brothers were coming he would have to throw another ball in their honor. Chichi yawned and sat up. She blinked her eyes until she could sort of see. "What time is it?"  
  
"Probably sometime around seven. The sun isn't that high yet." She yawned and layed back down in his arms surprising him. She snuggled up against him and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair gentley as she rested a few more minutes. She sat up real fast after about ten minutes.   
  
"What are you doing in here still?!"  
  
"I fell asleep last night. Sorry." She sighed and climbed out of bed.   
  
"Out while I change." Kakorroto nodded and quickly went to his room to get dressed. ~Darn! I wanted to stay there forever. Oh well. We can do it again some other time. Now I have to do...~ Chichi dug through the closet in her room until she found a dark purple dress. It was simple, but it clung to her nicely showing all her curves. She smiled and stepped out of her room to the dark hallway. She could see Kakorroto beginning to desend the stair case. "Kakorroto!" she called out to him. He turned around and waved to her. She ran up to him to catch up. "Did you sleep well after you came in?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."   
  
"Good. Can't have the ruler of the world losing sleep, now can we?"  
  
"Uh...I guess not. Damnit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are here!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"My brothers, Radditz and Turlus. Turlus is my twin. Ignore him. Radditz is my older brother. We still worry about him." Chichi giggled a little and followed him down the steps. Radditz and Turlus were playing with things in the family room. Radditz was throwing around a glass vase while Turlus was trying to grab it in mid air. They both stood up when Kakorroto and Chichi entered the room. They smirked at Chichi.  
  
"Little brother!"  
  
"Do you finally have...a mate?!" They broke out laughing.  
  
"Laugh it up. One she isn't my mate ~Although I wouldn't mind.~ Two, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't be upset little brother. We are just here to visit."  
  
"It would be nice if you warned me ahead of time." Turlus approched Chichi and started circling her studying everything about her. She looked at Kakorroto worridly.  
  
"What is she then Kakorroto?"  
  
"My personal adviser of affairs."  
  
"Long name. Then you wouldn't mind if she became my mate."  
  
"Oh don't even think about it Turlus!"  
  
"Why not? She looks like fun."  
  
"Because she is mine!"  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't your mate." Kakorroto blushed deeply.   
  
"Not yet," he whispered.  
  
"What was that? I can't hear you."  
  
"I said, don't even think about it."  
  
"Oh I see. You aren't mates yet, but you wouldn't mind. I give you one month Brother."  
  
"Shut up Turlus!" Kakorroto was bright red. Chichi was standing there listening to every word. ~He...he...he likes me! Oh my god!~ She turned bright red too.  
  
"I will give you that month if," he turned around and looked at Radditz grinning evily. "You french kiss her right now, right here, right now. If you don't I will take her for myself right here right now and then I will let Radditz have her."  
  
"Your pathetic. I am stronger than both of you." Turlus nodded to Radditz. Radditz grabbed his brother and put him in a lock.   
  
"Now will you?" Radditz let him go. Kakorroto straightened his simple tunic and looked over to Chichi. She seemed to be thinking about something. Something wonderful. Her face was flushed and she was smiling, looking down at the floor. He slowly walked over to her knowing that every one of Turlus's words were true. Chichi was strong, but not that strong. He took her in his arms and looked down into her startled eyes. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He pressed his lips against hers and gave her the most passionet kiss ever. When they broke it Radditz and Turlus were standing there staring in shock. "My twin actually kissed a girl! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Little brother actually has an intrest in women! This is the greatest discovery since sliced bread!" Turlus hit Radditz over the head.  
  
"You suck at making jokes."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yeah, you do!"  
  
"That is it! Bring it on!" They lunged at each other. Chichi was still kind of in a daze. Kakorroto picked her up and moved her out of the way.   
  
"Um Chichi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah." She was still dazed. Her whole face was red and her eyes were lit up with joy. He laughed and carried her into the kitchen far away from Radditz and Turlus. A large plate of eggs and pancakes was placed infront of her. She kind of picked at it, never taking her eyes of off Kakorroto. ~What am I going to do?! I am exposed to be part of a rebelion against this guy, but I love him!~ She sighed and quickly finished her food. Kakorroto sat back waiting for her.   
  
"So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I dunno. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno. You wanna just hang out?"  
  
"Okay." The silence between them was deafaning. He wanted to hold her again so much, but he was afraid of moving to fast with her and having his heart broken. Radditz and Turlus came into the room both bloody and broken. They sat down at the table. Kakorroto eyed them curiously.  
  
"Radditz won. Damnit!" Kakorroto laughed. Turlus hit him in the face. Kakorroto stopped and kicked his brother in the shin. Then they broke out into an all out war.   
  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So did you all like it? I hope you all did. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last part! Please review! Support Goku and Chichi fics!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hard Times Chapter 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: WARNING!: If rape desturbs you then don't read this! Thank you X for letting me use your character, Calpernea!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't see why you had to have a fist fight."  
  
"To prove that I was above them." Chichi sighed and continued to clean Kakorroto's cuts. She worked so hard and so quickly. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. He looked around at their surroundings. They were in his bedroom. Unlike Chichi's colorful one his was simple. Everything was made out of a plain dark wood. There were very few decorations. He only had a bed and a dresser in there. His window was covered with dark drapes that Chichi had pulled back to give herself more light. His room was actually small for the ruler of the whole world. Chichi stopped and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You don't need to prove everything through brute strength."  
  
"How else could I have gotten my point across?!"  
  
"Through words."  
  
"Words mean nothing."  
  
"Oh, so you are saying that when I am talking to you it means nothing!"  
  
"No, Chichi, your words mean everything to me. It is just that Radditz and Turlus don't listen." She shook her head and went back to cleaning his cuts silently. He sighed and looked out the window. The sun was shinning brightly making it almost blinding out there. Chichi cleaned up the last one and started cleaning up all of her supplies. Kakorroto took her hand just as she was planning to leave. He smiled down at her surprised form. She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the nose.   
  
"Let me get rid of this stuff." But Kakorroto didn't let go of her. With his free hand he pulled down on the tassel by the door. Within minutes a slave came up and gathered all of the first aid supplies. And as quickly as she came, she left even quicker.  
  
"Stay with me for a little while." Kakorroto lead her back over to the bed to sit down. She smiled and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm and tail around her. "Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have to throw another ball for my brothers. Would you please set it up? I am so overworked." Chichi thought for a moment and then she nodded her head yes. "Good. That is one less worry." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back only with more passion. His hands began to explore her body as he slowly pushed her back on to the bed. Somewhere they both lost all of their clothes. Kakorroto stopped and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you are ready?" She grabbed up at his face and started kissing him again. His tail wrapped around her as they began making sweet love.   
  
He smiled down at her sleeping form. Chichi made him feel so complete. So whole. Just her very presence made him the happiest man alive. He loved her with all his heart. She mumbled something in her sleep and sat up. "How long have we been asleep."  
  
"A few hours. Maybe like four."  
  
"FOUR?! Don't you have some work that you have to get done?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh alright, I am getting up." Kakorroto pushed the covers aside and quickly put back on his clothes that were scattered around the floor. He kissed Chichi one more time and then headed out the door to take care of the planet. She sighed and got dressed herself. She had to set up the next ball that was tomorrow night! She smiled to herself though looking at all of her clothes spread around the room. Kakorroto was the one for her. She loved him more than anyone else. Just to think that she was planning a rebellion against him. But that wasn't her plan anymore. Screw the rebelion. All she wanted was Kakorroto. She quickly put on her dress and stepped out into the dark hallway. She had to get to work.   
  
Turlus and Radditz were following her around again. She sighed and ignored them. "Oh come on! We know you mated with little brother yesterday. Just tell us why you like him more than us." She opened the door to the kitchen, and turned around.   
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Kakorroto is the sweetest man on this planet. And you two are perverted scum." She slammed the door behind her.  
  
"She just dissed us Turlus."  
  
"Yeah! She has to pay!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"We could tell Kakorroto that she is one of those rebels. I mean we did hear that conversation with her father the other day. What were they planning on doing? Ah yes. Chichi is here for direct influence."  
  
"Good thinking Turlus. I almost forgot about that. Come on. We are off to find Kakorroto."  
  
"No you idiot. We don't tell him now! Wait till the ball! Public exicution then."  
  
"Ah! Even better."  
  
"You are so stupid Radditz."  
  
"Hey I am older than you! I demand respect!" That started another fist fight between the two of them. What they didn't know was that Kakorroto had been listening the whole time. Kakorroto walked slowly towards the gardens. He needed to think. ~Chichi, part of the rebelion? I can't believe it! I won't believe it! I love her too much. But what if she really is? She lied to me! Pretended to love me! Only to kill me in the end! Oh my god, what am I going to do?!~ He screamed out in anger and looked towards the sky.   
  
"What the hell did I do?! What?! No man deserves this! No one." But he got no answer. Only a few glances from gaurds and slaves. "I won't believe it until I hear it from her directly." He started down the garden path to be alone until he had to get ready for the ball.  
  
Chichi walked into the ball room to see how the progress was going. The whole room was decorated in silver and navy blue. She smiled at her work and went up the stairs to get dressed. She just had to look perfect for her love tonight. But what was really bothering her was that she hadn't seen Kakorroto almost all day. Normaly they would have lunch together, but he didn't show up. "Oh well. He probably just got held up at a meeting." She sighed and dug through her closet until she found it. It was perfect. It was a navy blue ball gown. The neck dipped low showing some clevage, but the skirt fell right at the floor. She lightly curled her hair and then put it in a bun. She chose a simple pair of silver earings and a silver necklace. She smiled at herself in the mirrior and looked over to the clock. "The ball is starting in a few minutes. I had better get down there. Curling my hair took longer than I thought it would." She picked herself up out of her chair and quietly left her room. Instead of taking the back stair case she took the main one. Down on the first floor she made a left through some double doors that lead into the ballroom. Kakorroto was already sitting on his throne. He looked like he was deep in thought. Many of the guests were already there dancing. She didn't see her father so she decided to go be with her love.   
  
Kakorroto didn't notice her as she climbed the stairs. He was too deep in thought. ~If I ask her maybe she will use some kind of mind trick on me...~ "Kakorroto?" He almost jumped when he heard her say that and felt her hand on his shoulder. "Will you dance with me?" She smiled at him sweetly. ~No Chichi. Don't smile. Damn it! You are making this hard!~ He took her hands and followed her out onto the dancing floor. She lead them right to the middle and put him in a dancing position. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. ~God you are beautiful. Damn you make this really hard.~ She stopped and looked up into his eyes. She looked really worried. "What is wrong, love?" ~Love?! And I thought you were a rebel? It is now or never Kakorroto. I must ask her.~  
  
"I heard this rumor that you were one of the rebels and I want to know if it is true." She looked down at the floor. "Tell me the truth Chichi."   
  
"I was once a rebel..." Kakorroto stopped her.  
  
"You lied to me. You told me that I could trust you and I did. You told me you loved me and I loved you back!" Turlus and Radditz were watching them fight with intrest and slowly the whole room was starting to watch them.  
  
"No! You can trust me! And I do really love you!"  
  
"I don't believe you Chichi!"  
  
"You have to! I can't live with out you!"  
  
"The penalty for treason is death." Kakorroto turned around. Tears were obviously in his eyes. Chichi screamed out to him.  
  
"No Kakorroto! I need you! I love you too much!" He ignored her completely. He just held up two fingers signaling to the gaurds that she was to be taken away immediatly. She didn't even think. Instead of waiting for the approaching gaurds she ran out the door to escape. She didn't want to die. She needed her Kakorroto. She kicked off her high heeled shoes and ran out of the palace bare footed. Several of the gaurds were chasing after her. Tears were running down her face freely. ~He doesn't trust me! And now I am being chased down by his men to be killed! Oh my god, what am I going to do?!~ She stopped somewhere in a dense forest. She couldn't hear the gaurds. She sat down on the ground and started crying. She had given everything to him. Everything! And he...he didn't want her, didn't trust her. She just couldn't bear it.   
  
Turlus watched her from his spot in the sky. ~So beautiful. Kakorroto shouldn't have given her up. I swear I am the only smart one besides father in this family.~ He slowly decended to where she was sitting. The trees gave a certain feeling of protection. But her tears made the area unbearable. He sat down next to her and wrapped his tail around her. She looked down at it and picked it off. "What is the matter baby?" Turlus grinned at her mischeviously.  
  
"Go away! I don't need this from you right now!"   
  
"Oh come on. You know you want me."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Kakorroto doesn't want you. He never will again. He hates you. So now you have me."  
  
"Then I will die lonely. I love Kakorroto with all my heart and I will never love scum like you." Turlus slapped her across the face.   
  
"Don't talk like that to me Woman!" She turned her head back towards him and spit in his face. Turlus punched her in the stomach. "I am giving you one more chance. Me or Kakorroto!" She coughed up some blood and looked up at his dark form.   
  
"I will...never want you." She got up off the ground and kicked him in the shin. She then started running. Turlus grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. He licked the side of her cheek.   
  
"Are you sure?" She kneed him in the groin causing him to fall over. She got up and ran as fast as she could. She could hear Turlus get up and follow her. She wouldn't be his. She would rather die then be with him. Turlus grabbed her around the waist again and his tail went around her legs. He pushed her back onto the ground. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was frozen in fear. "You will now be mine." He liked her skin and quickly removed her clothes. Chichi screamed out in agony as he began.  
  
When he finally got off of her she felt as if she was going to die. "That was better than I thought it would be." He licked her skin one more time and flew off laughing evily. Chichi rolled into a ball and cried for some time. She didn't really pay attention to how long. ~Oh god! I can't live like this. I have no one who loves me and only men who take advantage of me. I can't go on.~ She gathered her courage. ~I don't want to live like this. Good bye world. Good bye my love. May I see you in heaven. I will mis you all.~ With a final goodbye to the world she gathered her energy into a ki blast that her father taught her how to make and...  
  
Kakorroto looked up quickly. He had been silently watching everyone dancing. He could only wish that Chichi was here. But she was a rebel. And he couldn't be with her. But where was Turlus going? He could feel his ki heading towards the forest and it felt like Chichi was there too. He locked onto their ki. He could feel the dispute. ~Weird. I shouldn't feel that. Oh shit! We have bonded! Me and Chichi! Oh shit! What the hell is wrong with me?! That means she was telling the truth. To hell with the truth. She loves me! What the hell is Turlus doing to her? Oh my god! He is raping her. I can feel her pain. I have to get to her. My sweet Chichi. Oh, please god. Please have mercy.~ Kakorroto quickly got out of his seat and desended the stairs. Radditz knew what was going on and he knew his job. He got right infront of Kakorroto. "Little brother. Where are you going?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" He grabbed Radditz's collar.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Tell me!"   
  
"Kakorroto. Put down Radditz." Kakorroto knew that voice.   
  
"Calpernea. Sister! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I felt you bond with someone. I was coming to visit you to meet her. But it seems as if I am too late. Now forget Radditz and go." Radditz punched Kakorroto in the face and grinned slyly at Calpernea. "Radditz! Don't do that!" Calpernea hit him in the face. Radditz would have hit her back, but he never hit girls. It just wasn't right. And Father would kill him if he hit his sis. Kakorroto wipped away the excess blood and punched Radditz in the stomach one time. He then ran out of there heading towards Chichi. "Go get her bro!"  
  
"Thank you Cal!" He ran quickly into the night air and took off. He could feel Turluses ki leaving the area and Chichi's was very weak. "I am coming Chichi!" He knew she could not hear him, but it comforted him some. He could feel every ounce of pain in her body. It hurt him even more than her. "How could I do that to her?! How?! What the hell was going through my mind?!" He sped up. He need to be with her and he was going to kill Turlus.   
  
The End of Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? I hope you all did! Will Chichi kill herself? Will Kakorroto get to her in time? Find out all this and more next time on Hard Times. lol. Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Hard Times Chapter 4  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: I got the chant from Ravyn Muillatem Night. She taught me how to meditate. Thanks! It helps me a lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto pushed himself even faster to where he could sense Chichi's ki. ~Oh god. Please be safe my love. I am coming for you.~ He stopped right above her. Her eyes were shut tight and she had a ki blast in her hand. "Good bye world! Good bye my love, where ever you are!"   
  
"NO!" But he was too late. She shot it at herself sending a whole through her heart. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" He screamed out in agony and flew down to her. "This can't be happening! This can't. This isn't real! I am going to wake up at any second with her in my arms. Oh god, this isn't a dream. Chichi, please wake up! Chichi! My love, please. CHICHI!" He began sobbing. His whole body began wracking with them. He held her close to himself and rocked her back and forth comforting himself. "Why? Why? It was all my fault Chichi. I shouldn't have doubted you. I should have listened. That was what you were trying to teach me. How to listen. And I failed. Oh god Chichi. Please forgive me! Answer me!" He shook her until he was out of energy. Some of her blood had gotten on to his tunic. He quickly took it off and put it on her. He grabbed her body and carried her back to the palace for a proper burial.   
  
Several slaves approached him as he landed near by. "Take her and clean her wound. Then dress her and put her in the most luxurious coffin we have." They took her limp body and followed his instructions. Kakorroto tried to pick up Turlus's ki. He was near Radditz and Cal was heading over to Turlus. He growled and blasted off towards them.   
  
Turlus and Radditz were sitting in one of the gardens talking. "So, you just left her there?"  
  
"Yeah. She is probably still there saying 'oh, why didn't my love come for me?'" Radditz and Turlus started laughing. Calpernea approached their table quickly. She hit Turlus over the head the second she got there.   
  
"What were you thinking going for Kakorroto's mate?!"  
  
"Hey sis. Chill out. Not like he cared about her."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! They were bonded!"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Yeah, oh shit is right!" She hit him over the head again. Then she hit Radditz over the head.  
  
"Hey! What did I do?!"  
  
"You helped him! Now Kakorroto is going to be here soon. Don't even think about running away. It will only make him madder. Then he will kill you. He might have mercy if you stay." Turlus and Radditz nodded. They could both feel Kakorroto approaching. His ki was extremly high. Both of his brothers were praying for mercy. Kakorroto touched down near the table and slowly walked up to it. His eyes seemed as if they were lit up with fire and red and yellow ki was surrounding his body. He took one look and Turlus and scowled.   
  
"Um...hello, my brother. My twin brother. How are you today?" he asked trying to look innocent. Kakorroto looked him dead in the eyes and punched him hard in the face.   
  
"She was my mate and you took her." He kicked him in the stomach. "She was my love and you took her." He pushed him down to the ground. "And you know what, she is dead now!"  
  
"Hey relax Kakorroto. You were the one that threw her out." Kakorroto powered up to a super Saiya-jin. A look of surprise and awe passed over his siblings faces.  
  
"That may be. But you should have used your common sense! Now that she is dead you will die too!" Kakorroto put out his hand to fire a ki blast at his brother, but Radditz grabbed him putting him into a lock. Calpernea kicked Radditz in the back to make him let go of Kakorroto. Radditz turned around and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"You stupid weakling female! Don't you see I am trying to save Turlus?!"  
  
"Turlus deserves to die." She look down at his figured. He coughed up some more blood. "Besides being a weak female is overrated." She hit Radditz again only harder. "Now let Kakorroto finish up." The entire time Kakorroto was staring at Turlus in disgust.   
  
"Now Turlus it is time for you to die for your crimes! The penalty for treason after all is death." He fired a strong ki blast at Turlus. Turlus screamed out and then everything vanished but dust. When it finally cleared all that could be seen was a very large crater. He then powered down out of being a super saiya-jin and turned to his brother and sister. He took one look at them and fainted. Calpernea ran over to his side.   
  
"Help me carry him Radditz!" Radditz nodded and helped his sister carry him to his room. There they sat with him until he woke up.  
  
Kakorroto blinked his eyes open slowly. It all seemed like a bad dream playing over in his head. He turned on his side to see Chichi, but she wasn't there. He sat up quickly. Calpernea and Radditz rushed to his side. "Where is she? Where is Chichi?!" His siblings looked at each other in confusion. "Oh god, it was all real?!" Tears began coming to his eyes again. He rolled himself into a ball and started crying again. Calpernea and Radditz tried to comfort him, but nothing could. It wasn't that Radditz hated his brother, he loved him very much. He just had a hard time showing his feelings out in public. "I can't live like this. I can't. I don't want to..." Calpernea sighed and looked out the window.   
  
"There might be a way to bring her back." Kakorroto looked up immediatly.  
  
"I would do anything."  
  
"I can bring her back. But I have to wait until the moon is new."  
  
"How long is that?!"  
  
"A week. But I must warn you. It might not work. I am still kind of new at the resurection thing."  
  
"Just please try."  
  
"I will. I will." She smiled at him. "So what do you want to do till then?"  
  
Kakorroto looked up at the clock. Only four more hours until it would be dark enough for Calpernea to try. During that week he just moped around the house thinking. Thinking of what he should say to her when she was back. How he would treat her. How he would apologize. But what he was most worried about was if Cal could do it. He sighed and looked back to the clock. Three hours and fifty seven minutes until it was time. "It would be a lot easier if you weren't looking at the clock."  
  
"Shut up Radditz."  
  
"Sorry! Just trying to help."  
  
"I should kill you too for helping Turlus." Radditz shut up after that. Kakorroto looked back up at the clock. Cal was meditating until it was time. She need to prepare herself. Until then he was sitting here waiting with Radditz. By now the entire planet knew about Chichi and what Cal was going to do. Word spread so quickly these days. If just one person knew, everyone knew. During the time that Chichi was around Kakorroto had been more generous towards the people. They were eager to have her back. So that gave Cal more power. She would have the whole world backing her up. That meant there was a higher chance of bringing Chichi back. He sighed and looke back up at the clock. Three hours and forty five minutes. This was going to be a long evening.   
  
Cal could sense the planets energy. Its will to bring Chichi, its savior, back. She could also feel Kakorroto's will stronger than anyone elses. She smiled at her brother's will. Between the stars and the planets this energy was gathering. Every bit of it would help her. She could also feel that it was time. She took one last deep breath and got up off the floor of her room. She slowly desended the stairs that lead to the living room. Kakorroto and Radditz were sitting there. They both jumped up when they saw her. "It is time. Follow me." She lead them out of the palace to the main lawn. All it was was a large meadow. It was the perfect spot. It was a spot where the energy could be gathered. Cal motioned for Radditz to stand on the outskirts. She then motioned Kakorroto by her side. "You have the strongest will so I will need your help." Kakorroto nodded. "Good. Stand here for a moment. Anything that I chant you chant too. And say it with feeling. Alright?"   
  
"Right."   
  
"I think we can do it Kakorroto. Have faith." She smiled at him reasurringly. "Now you don't have to say this first part. Just after that I am going to start chanting something and I need your help." She looked up towards the stars. "Gods! I ask you for mercy! The Lady Chichi, she commited suicide because of love. We ask, that she may be returned to us. So that our planet can be saved. Please return to us this planet's savior, the lady Chichi!" She became silent after that and watched the sky for a moment. She then closed her eyes slowly and put her hands together. "This is the time, this is the hour, now is the magic, now is the power. This is the time, this is the hour, now is the magic, now is the power." She continued to repeat this. Kakorroto caught on and started to chant it with her. Ah bright light began to gather in front of them. So bright that it caused Radditz to close his eyes. A great energy wave passed over the entire earth and then the light disappeared and there was Chichi's body sprawled out on the ground. She was wearing a lose fitting white dress and her hair was down. A voice then came from the sky.   
"This is the Lady Chichi. She is this planets savior. Protect her well. And now I bid you farewell." They looked up and saw a shooting fall across the sky. Calpernea smiled and then looked over to Chichi. Kakorroto was already at her side checking on her. She smiled at them and then she turned to Radditz. He was still in shock. She shook her head at him and started back inside to get some rest. Resurection isn't the easiest thing.   
  
Chichi could feel the gravity around her. It was such a weird feeling. She slowly opened her eyes. There was Kakorroto hovering over her worriedly. She slapped him across the face and got up to run. Kakorroto watched her surprised. He thought she would be happy to be back. But here she was running. He got up and chased after her. He lost her once and he wasn't going to let that happen again. Chichi already had a head start so he would have to work hard to catch up to her. He spotted her just ahead of himself looking over a cliff. She was just about to take the leap when Kakorroto called out to her. "NO! Not again!" Chichi looked back at him and quickly jumped off. Kakorroto flew down to her and grabbed her. "Don't even think about it!"  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"No! I wanna know why you are running!?" She smacked him again and jumped out of his arms. She began running to where she knew there was a river. Kakorroto followed her again. He chased her down to the very bank of the river. She was testing it with her finger. She nodded and looked back at him.  
  
"It is cold. Are you sure you want to follow me?" She grinned wickedly and jumped in to its ragging waters.  
  
"Damn it Chichi!" He ran up to the waters edge removing the most of his clothing. He was just in his boxers and light tunic. He jumped in right after her and swam to catch up with her. "Hey! This water isn't cold at all!" Chichi started laughing and she swam down stream more. Kakorroto began to swim faster after her. He quickly caught up with his Saiya-jin speed and grabbed her around the waist. The water continued to push them down stream. "Now, tell me why you are running?!" Chichi just laughed and kissed him. His grip loosend on her and she dove under the water. "Okay. I don't like it when people play mind games with me." He swam under after her. She was holding her breath waiting for him. He swam up to her and grabbed her waist. She pointed to her mouth. He kissed her to give her more air. She began to tickle him under the water. He laughed and brought them both back up to the surface. They gasped for their breath and climbed out of the water. They layed out on the bank laughing and drying themselves off in the cool night air. Chichi grinned evily and climbed up on top of him stradling him between her legs.  
  
"I missed you so much while I was gone. I was so hurt when you told me that you didn't trust me and that you didn't love me. I thought I was going to die right then and there. But then I ran and Turlus..." She stopped after that. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. He reached up and brushed aside a stray peice of her hair.   
  
"I am so sorry he did that to you. I took vengence on that. But why did you kill yourself? Didn't you hear me call out to you?"  
  
"No. I thought you hated me and I couldn't live like that." She looked down into his eyes.   
  
"Oh god I am so sorry Love. I am so sorry." Tears were coming to his eyes as he thought about all he had put her through. He quickly brushed them away. She smiled and layed down next to him. "I love you so much Chichi. Oh god I love you. Please forgive me."  
  
"I love you too Kakorroto." He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed back savouring his taste. He pulled her closer kissing her more passionetly. His kisses started to travel to her neck. She smiled and started getting rid of his shirt. His hands tore off her dress as his kisses soon turned from gentle to nipping and licking. She quickly got rid of his boxers and started nipping at his neck. He turned her over on to her back and leaned up to look down at her figure.  
  
"Oh god Chichi I missed you so much." She smiled and brought him back down to kiss her again. She moaned as she felt him enter her and started to help him by wrapping her legs around him. Throughout that forest that night cries of ecstacy filled the air.  
  
Chichi put back on her dress. That had been one of the best nights of her life. Well besides sleeping on the ground. But she could live. He was just putting on his boxers. He smiled at her. "It looks like your dream did come true." He looked at her confused. "The one you woke me up in the middle of the night for."   
  
"Oh. Yeah." He put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Sorry."  
  
"It is okay." She moved closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled her close and kissed her again on the neck. "Lets get back." He stopped and picked her up to fly her to the castle. As they flew back Chichi thought about what happened the night that she killed herself. Then it hit her. "Wait! Stop!" Kakorroto stopped in mid air.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if Turlus is there?! I am so scared of him." She looked around quickly. It was just a normal reaction of hers when she was scared. He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Remember in my dream how I weant insane? Well, um I kind of took out my anger and pain on him and lets just say that he is took a trip to the next dimension."  
  
"You killed your own brother for me?" His smile turned into a frown and he nodded. "You didn't have to. I could have survived..."  
  
"No. Like I said. I went nuts. Besides I felt that I had to avenge your death. I am so happy to have you back. This was the longest week of my whole life." He smiled back down at her.  
  
The End of Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? Please review! =^_^= 


	5. Chapter 5

Hard Times Chapter 5  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: Be warned, there is disco in this. lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto landed with her in his arms right by the palace doors. Thankfully it was still very early and nobody was outside yet. They quickly ran up to his room. He had moved into a bigger room and he moved all of Chichi's stuff into there. They quickly changed into casual clothes. They then went down stairs to the dinning room. Calpernea and Radditz were sitting at the table drinking their morning coffee. "Cal, you know Chichi. Chichi, this is my sister Calpernea. She is the one that brought you back last night." Chichi ran over to her and hugged her.   
  
"Thank you so much Cal. Thank you." She cried tears of joy and hugged her tighter. When they broke apart Cal was smirking at her.  
  
"Have fun with little brother last night?" Radditz started laughing as both Chichi and Kakorroto turned bright red. Cal hit Radditz over the head. "Shut up! You aren't allowed to laugh!"  
  
"Stupid woman." Radditz picked up his coffee. Cal hit him over the head again causing it to spill all over him. "AH! It burns!" While he jumped around trying to get it all off the other three were laughing up a storm. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I will get you back sister!"  
  
"With what?!"  
  
"Stupid bitch."  
  
"That is it Radditz! Bring it on! I am like ten times stronger than you!" Radditz tried to punch her, but she moved out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. She then hit him on the back sending him crashing to the ground. "That will teach you to call me a bitch!" Kakorroto and Chichi watched them for a moment and then they decided to get away. Knowing them they would probably fight all day. They started walking down the hall, not really going anywhere in particular. That was until they came to the bath house. Chichi stopped infront of the door.  
  
"Hey, I am going to take a bath."  
  
"Okay. I will probably be in the living room..."  
  
"And you are coming with me." She smirked and grabbed his hands pulling him in. She quickly got rid of her clothes and dove in. Kakorroto on the other hand took his time hanging each peice up. He then followed her into the water. Under water he couldn't see her so he surfaced to see if she was out of the water. But, she was no where to be seen. Suddenly he felt two hands on his waist. He knew them immediatly to be Chichi's. His tail wrapped around her lovingly and pulled her close. He could hear her come up for air gasping for breath. He turned around to see her still trying to get more air into her body. She smiled and started nipping him on the neck. He smirked and pulled her closer, their bodies rubbing against each other causing them both to moan. Chichi wrapped her legs around him squeezing him with a gentle pressure. He pushed her over to a wall and started nipping at her ear. She moaned with pleasure.   
  
"So you like that?" She snuggled up against him running her fingers through his thick hair. He smirked and nipped at her ear one more time before entering her. She cried out in pleasure again and licked his cheek.  
  
They climbed out both very happy. Chichi smiled at him and quickly got dressed. Kakorroto also put back on his clothes while watching her and admiring her smooth curvey body. She then took his hand and walked out towards the kitchen. They were both very hungry. Cal and Radditz were having a staring contest at the table. Chichi and Kakorroto looked at them weird and kept moving to the kitchen. "Wait Kakorroto. You have a meeting in the office," Cal stated not moving her eyes from Radditz.  
  
"Damn it! I hate these boring meetings. Well they will just have to wait until I have eaten." Chichi put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You go to the meeting and..." she whispered the rest of it so that Kakorroto could only hear. He smiled wickedly and nodded. "Okay? Now you go to that meeting."  
  
"Yeah. Let me just grab something to eat." He ran into the kitchen real quick and grabbed a bag of chips and then he hurried to the meeting.  
  
The Ox King sat near the head of the table. Once again Lord Kakorroto was late. He sighed tapping his fingers waiting. The double doors flew open as Kakorroto handed a slave an empty bag. He took one large step inside and smiled mischeviously. "Hey everyone, sorry that I am late. I just wanted to tell you all that I am giving my position to my trusted advisor the Ox King." He pointed to the man that was closest to his chair. He then went over to the radio that he kept in there and turned it on at full volume. His foot started tapping as he listened to the beat. All it was, was club music. He started discoing around the room singing, "Whoa! I am free! I am free! Yeah baby! Freedom!" He stopped and laughed evily. "Right. Later everyone! Fuhahahahahahahahaha! Oh yeah, Ox King, we are going to be staying in the castle unless me and Chichi decide to move. Kay?" The Ox King just nodded still freaked out to see Kakorroto dance. "Later!" He saluted the group of advisors and ran back to the kitchen singing his freedom song.  
  
Raddtiz spit out the soda he was drinking when he saw Kakorroto came in discoing and singing, very far off key. "Radditz! How are you today?!" Kakorroto continued to dance, but he stopped singing waiting for his brother's reply.   
  
"What the hell are you doing and who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I am free baby! YEAH!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"I am no longer the ruler of earth!" He grabbed Radditz's hands and pulled him out of his chair. "Come on and dance with me!" Radditz just stared at him posessed. Kakorroto continued to dance around the room as Cal came in and took one look at Kakorroto.   
  
"What the hell are you doing Kakorroto?!"  
  
"CAL! Dance with me! I am free! I don't rule earth anymore! No more responsibilities!"  
  
"That is great, but what are you doing?"  
  
"Celebrating! Dance with me!"  
  
"I would rather not."  
  
"You two are no fun. Do you know where Chichi is?"  
  
"I saw her in the gardens."  
  
"Great thanks." Kakorroto left them and headed outside while dancing and singing. Cal and Radditz looked at each other and shook their heads.   
  
"I think he has finally lost it Sis."  
  
"I think Radditz, for once you are right."  
  
"What do you mean by for once?!" She sighed and looked out the window. "Look at me when I am talking to you!"  
  
"Shut your mouth!"  
  
Kakorroto snuck up steathly behind her quiet form. She was laying out on a lawn chair reading. He covered her eyes with his hands playfully. She giggled, "How did it go?"  
  
"I AM FREE!" She jumped up and hugged him. Kakorroto kissed her in celebration. He then stepped back and started doing his victory disco dance. Chichi watched him a little scared. "Come on Chichi! Dance with me!" Chichi didn't move a muscel. "Come on! It is fun!"  
  
"No. I think I will pass."  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"NO!" He picked her up and started dancing around with her in his arms. "AH! Put me down!" He kept dancing around laughing. "Put me down now! Don't make me make you!" Kakorroto didn't stop, so she hit him over the head playfully. He put her down rather sad. His lower lip began to quiver and he looked up into her eyes. "Damn it! Fine, I'll do your little dance thingy, but I never want to see that puppy face again."  
  
"Yeah!" She and him started doing his little disco dance thing. Very quickly Chichi found herself having fun.   
  
"You were right Kakorroto, this is fun!"  
  
"I told ya so." He grinned and stopped dancing. "Only now I am hungry. Come on and lets get something to eat." They started racing to the kitchen and like usual Kakorroto won.   
  
Chichi woke up in Kakorroto's arms. They had just been living around the palace for the last few weeks not really doing much but having fun. But this morning she could tell that something was different. Something was going to change their lives drastically. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom with morning sickness.  
  
Kakorroto rolled onto his side. He was sleeping, but then Chichi got up and left and from what he could hear, she was sick. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was around nine in the morning. He got out of bed and got dressed into a simple tunic and pants. The pants were baggy and a light brown, while the shirt was tight fiting and was pure black. Chichi came out of the bathroom just as he was finishing. "Um...I think I need to see a doctor today."  
  
"What for? Are you really that sick?"  
  
"I don't think I am sick. I think it is something else."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I just want to confirm it first. Come with me please!?"  
  
"Sure thing. I will fly you over right now."  
  
"Great, but let me get dressed first." She put on a dark purple dress that fell around her ankels. The slits on both sides stopped a little above her knees. And the boots she was wearing were brown and they came to her knees. She smiled and Kakorroto and opened the window so that he could fly her there.   
  
"Well Chichi, it seems that the tests came back positive." Chichi beamed with joy.  
  
"You mean I am going to be a mother Dr. Hewlet?!"  
  
"Yes you will. Now, here are some different courses and free programs that you should take a look at." Kakorroto couldn't hear any of this. He was still waiting in the waiting room not really understanding what was going on. He sighed and looked up at the clock. They had been there for almost an hour and he hadn't had breakfast yet. He was going to starve if he didn't get something. A nurse came out from the door and motioned for him to follow her. He got up and quickly caught up to her. "Is Chichi okay? How sick is she? Will she live? Does she need medicine?"  
  
"Not so many questions. I think Chichi will want to tell you herself." She pointed to the last door at the end of the hall. "And congradulations!" Kakorroto opened the door. Chichi was sitting on the bed beaming with happiness the doctor was handing her several papers.   
  
"Ah, Kakorroto, Chichi will tell you." Chichi looked up from her daze and then over to Kakorroto.  
  
"Kakorroto! We are going to be parents! Isn't that great!?" Kakorroto hugged her with all his might.  
  
"That is so great Chichi!"  
  
"Only, now we have to get married. And we have to think of names. And most important, education."  
  
"Um...right."  
  
"Oh and we have to buy so much stuff and we need to start saving for colledge and I think we should move to the country side. I mean, I don't want our child to grow up living a palace life. A nice country life will do her or him good." She went off talking about the future as Kakorroto picked her up and flew her back home to tell everyone the good knews.   
  
The Ox King was forced to go to a family meeting. He was not happy. He already had too many problems with earth. He sighed and took a seat next to Radditz and Calpernea. They too looked as if they really didn't want to be there. Kakorroto and Chichi were sitting next to each other each beaming with happiness. Kakorroto took a deep breath and then began. "We have some good news everyone." They all nodded and motioned for him to get on with it. "Well, as you know Chichi and I really like each other..." Chichi interupeted him in excitement.   
  
"I am going to be a mother!" Radditz started laughing. The Ox King sat there for a moment and then he fainted. Cal on the other hand gave both of them a big hug.  
  
"That is so wonderful. Come on. Time for a girl talk." She lead Chichi out of the family room and into one of the many sitting rooms. Kakorroto was left to deal with the Ox King and Radditz. "So...what do you want?"  
  
"I think I would like a girl, but if I have a boy I would love him all the same."  
  
"Oh. That is so sweet! Most Saiya-jin women want boys. Why? I don't really understand myself. Girls are so much mentaly stronger and they can learn magic. I would want a girl too. Have you thought of a name?"  
  
"Of course! I like picked out names when I was a little girl playing house. If it is going to be a girl, I want to name her Mariana. If it is a boy Einstein."  
  
"Einstein?"  
  
"He or she will be a little scholar!" She clasped her hands in joy.  
  
"I must warn you Chichi that your child will have a greater purpose. I have seen it in a vision."  
  
"I know that. It is an instinct. But I still want what is best for him or her."  
  
"That is so good of you Chichi." They went off talking for quiet some time.   
  
Meanwhile back with Kakorroto and the guys. "If you hurt her I will kill you!" Radditz was laughing still and Kakorroto was just putting up with the Ox Kings yelling.   
  
~Epilouge~  
  
Chichi gave birth to a boy that they named Gohan after an old man that they met. Chichi and Kakorroto lived for a long time and they shared many moments of love and happiness together.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, that is it. I had such a fun time writing this fic. I am so sad that it is over, but alas, all good things must come to an end. sigh. Off to a new one. lol. Please review! =^_^= 


End file.
